


Критическая ошибка

by Angiras, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Капитан получил новую игрушку.





	Критическая ошибка

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** Гидра!Кэп и Зимний солдат, ООС, нездоровые отношения

Капитан никогда не понимал всего этого ажиотажа вокруг нового оружия. Хорошо, если оно эффективно, отлично — когда совершенствуется. Повода для радости в том, что техники и инженеры всего-то справляются со своей работой, он не видел и не поощрял у других. Но сегодня особый случай. Капитан лично явился в ангар и встретил груз, который ждал так давно. Он чувствовал себя ребенком, открывающим подарок, прямо как на рождественских открытках, когда лично вскрывал огромный ящик. Он не помнил себя ребенком, возможно, и не был им никогда, и равнодушно относился к сентиментальным картинкам, но сравнение казалось ему вполне уместным. 

Доски не выдержали бы и незначительного усилия, а ударь он по-настоящему, разлетелись в щепки. Но Капитан растягивал удовольствие, аккуратно снимая пломбы и срывая железные скобы. Если старые отчеты правдивы, он получит то, о чем давно мечтал. Его воображение уже рисовало образ идеального солдата — сильного, жестокого. Такого, как он сам, только немного лучше — бесстрастного и покорного.

Крышка ящика полетела в сторону, и он наконец увидел криокамеру. Она не издавала ни звука, не было ни мигающих лампочек, ни индикаторов, но Капитан был уверен: тот, кто находится в ней, все еще жив. Он одним прыжком забрался внутрь, оседлал камеру, крепко обхватив бедрами металлические бока, распластался на ней и крепко прижался лбом к маленькому окну. За мутным стеклом было темно, и Капитан скорее представлял, чем видел, как вырисовывались черты лица в клубах азотного пара. Или это стекло запотело от его горячего дыхания? Он нащупал сбоку панель управления, обвел пыльные выступающие, как всегда на старой технике, кнопки, погладил ту, что побольше. Сдавил кнопку по краям, скользким от застарелой смазки, и погладил снова, сильнее, борясь с искушением нажать на нее. 

Он мог бы набрать код прямо сейчас, но здесь находилось слишком много посторонних, тех, кто не достоин быть рядом, чье присутствие Капитан едва терпел и сам. К тому же, старая техника могла дать сбой, и, к своей досаде, Капитан признавал, что придется потребовать помощи техников. Его щеки горели и сердце едва не выпрыгивало из груди, как не бывало на самых интенсивных тренировках. Капитан вжимался лицом в прохладное стекло. Он ждал несколько месяцев, может быть, всю свою жизнь, а значит, потерпит еще пару часов. Он вовсе не был готов сломать новую игрушку, по сути так и не получив ее. Во всяком случае, не таким скучным способом.

Капитана предупредили, что после разморозки Зимний Солдат придет в себя не сразу. Он провел в камере десятилетия, и это не могло не сказаться на его состоянии. Поэтому Капитан не удивился, когда под скрежет и треск приведенных в движение механизмов тот не вышел — выпал из камеры. Капитан подхватил его, не позволяя мешком повалиться на пол, и пошатнулся от неожиданной тяжести. Его будто придавило ледяной глыбой, колени подогнулись, но он устоял. Тело ощущалось холодным и ломким, и Капитан понял, что решение проявить великодушие было верным. Казалось, что от хорошего удара Солдат легко мог разбиться вдребезги.

Он уложил Солдата на железную каталку и принялся ждать. Но терпение - не самое его лучшее качество. Капитану объяснили, что лучше, если тело останется в покое, но он не мог удержаться. Он убрал влажные волосы с лица, большими пальцами стер потеки от инея с глаз и висков и скинул на пол прикрывавшую простыню. Кожа Солдата отливала синевой, мышцы еще не восстановили тонус и, кажется, начали отекать. Он был похож на кусок старого полуоттаявшего мяса на разделочной доске, дряблого снаружи и каменного внутри. Трудно было поверить, что это сможет не то что одерживать верх над сильнейшими противниками, продолжать бой после десятка пулевых ранений, а хотя бы ходить и говорить. Капитан верил. Хотя на данный момент внимания заслуживала разве что левая рука. Согласно отчетам, ее сделали еще в сороковых, и, с одной стороны, она вызывала восхищение технологичностью, а с другой — неудовольствие тем, какой массив знаний был утрачен после поражения ГИДРы во Второй Мировой. 

Он почувствовал легкий укол зависти. Капитан в совершенстве владел всем современным оружием, у него был щит, за годы ставший продолжением его тела. Но у Солдата само тело было оружием, которое нельзя выхватить или выбить из рук, только выдрать с костями и мясом, что вряд ли кому-то удавалось, пока он был жив. Капитан едва не дрожал, когда думал о предстоящих спаррингах: щит против железной руки, кто кого? Он ненавидел проигрывать и не проигрывал, но сейчас думал, что был бы разочарован, одержи он верх над Солдатом, и это раззадорило ещ сильнее.

Впрочем, пока что рука оставалась безжизненным куском металла, и Капитан вернулся к осмотру Солдата. Тот был неплохо сложен и в размерах не уступал самому Капитану. Кто бы ни тренировал его раньше, он хорошо постарался и над физической формой, и над тем, чтобы сохранить пропорции тела, несмотря на то, что из-за железной руки нагрузка на левую сторону была выше. На теле не нашлось видимых дефектов, кроме шрамов вокруг плеча. Ни следов от пуль, ни от ножевых ранений, которые Солдат, согласно медицинской карте, получал достаточно часто, а значит, его сыворотка работает как надо. Капитан аккуратно, двумя пальцами, раздвинул его губы, удостоверившись, что зубы целы. Оттянул сначала одно, потом второе веко — глаза были пустыми, такими же тусклыми и серыми, как и сам Солдат сейчас, но Капитану это даже нравилось.

Больше осматривать было нечего, но Капитан не мог успокоиться. Он прощупал ребра, посчитал пульс. Хотел было проверить, как работают суставы, но опасался повредить их, поэтому просто надавил на мышцы над локтем. На теле остались заметные вмятины, и Капитан завороженно наблюдал, как медленно восстанавливается кожа. Он повторял манипуляции, касался его живота, груди и лица снова и снова. Слух обманывал его, но Капитану казалось, что он слышит звук, похожий на хруст шагов по снегу в морозный день. Это было приятно, и он продолжал. Ему, пожалуй, было приятно в Солдате все, что отличало его от живых.

Наконец Солдат открыл глаза. Капитан вскочил на ноги так резко, что стул с грохотом полетел на пол. Его сердце колотилось как бешеное, а в глотке встал ком от накатившего ликования. Солдат, кажется, не замечал этого. Он уставился в потолок тупым бессмысленным взглядом, мелко и коротко дышал, будто учился делать это заново. Капитан выдержал минуту и сделал шаг вперед. Он был готов к чему угодно: к тому, что Солдат проигнорирует его или попытается вцепиться ему в горло. Капитан даже ждал этого — справиться с ним сейчас было бы слишком легко, но зато он сэкономил бы массу времени на объяснения, кому принадлежит Солдат и где его место. 

Чего он совсем не предполагал, так это того, что, заметив движение в свою сторону, Солдат надсадно захрипит, болезненно ощерив зубы, и неловко вскинет руки, защищая лицо от несуществующих ударов. Капитан замер и в растерянности наблюдал, как тот возится, медленно и тяжело перекатывается на бок, сучит непослушными ногами, подтягивая их к животу. Солдат сжался в комок и заскулил, не выпуская Капитана из виду. В его глазах не было ничего, кроме боли и животного страха. 

Капитан был разочарован. Что бы он себе ни придумал, перед ним был просто человек. Жалкий, перепуганный и слабый. Солдат теперь казался меньше, его тело блестело от пота и выглядело мягким и склизким в свете ламп. Капитан снял китель и накинул его на Солдата, так были невыносимы его нагота и немощь. Стало лучше, но ненамного. Солдат притих, но скрючился еще сильнее, стараясь уместиться целиком под согретой теплом тела тканью. В другой ситуации это могло показаться даже забавным, но в унижении того, кто должен был стать главным помощником в трудах, не было ни пользы, ни удовлетворения. Капитан поморщился и отвернулся. Он хотел уйти, но не успел — услышал лязг металла, а затем глухой стук.

Капитан обернулся и увидел Солдата лежащим на полу. Тот силился ползти, ослабевшие конечности разъезжались на скользком кафеле. Он тянулся к Капитану плохой, живой рукой, и того передернуло, когда пальцы сомкнулись на его лодыжке. Было бы естественным и правильным пнуть его сейчас под ребра, заставить отцепиться и до конца дней жалеть о проявленной дерзости. И все же Капитан, преодолев отвращение, наклонился и осторожно, чтобы не повредить, отодрал от себя его руку. Он не мог поверить, что еще несколько минут назад прикасался к Солдату по доброй воле. Подумав немного, Капитан подхватил его и уложил назад, на каталку. Не то чтобы ему было жаль оставлять его на холодном полу. Просто он не любил, когда его вещи валяются как попало. 

Солдат больше не дергался и не рвался куда-то идти. Он беззвучно шевелил губами, будто звал кого-то, и мелко дрожал. Он был невероятно глуп, стараясь хоть как-то согреться, зажимал железную руку между колен, тер бока и бедра, не понимая, что именно она является источником холода. Капитану пришлось прикоснуться к нему еще раз и уложить руку поверх кителя. Так Солдат хотя бы не трясся и не ерзал, а Капитана не раздражало дребезжание каталки. Он сам отпустил техников и медиков, и ему предстояло пробыть здесь еще несколько часов, пока они не вернутся, а он предпочитал провести их в тишине. Он мог бы вызвать дежурных, но, несмотря на то, что их время и спокойствие не значили ничего в сравнении с ценностью времени и спокойствия Капитана, он уважал концепцию наказания. А теперь за пустые фантазии он сам заслужил его в полной мере.

* * *

В дальнейшем Капитан убедился, что первое впечатление от Солдата было верным. Он оказался исключительно неудачным приобретением. Солдат по умолчанию принадлежал Капитану. Он сам некогда приложил все усилия, чтобы этот вопрос даже не поднимался. И теперь Капитану казалось, будто тот повис на нем мертвым грузом.

Организм Солдата действительно пострадал после чересчур длительной заморозки. Медики считали, что восстановление может занять несколько дней, а то и недель, так что Солдат оставался в их распоряжении, а Капитан не мог получить полного доступа к пусть и дефективному, но собственному оружию. Незавершенное дело стальной иглой засело в его сознании. Он планировал провести эти дни или недели иначе, у него и без этого достаточно обязанностей, которые легко помогли бы забыть неприятный инцидент с Солдатом. Вместо этого он ежечасно набирал номер лаборатории только для того, чтобы услышать, что положительные изменения в состоянии Солдата есть, но незначительны, процедуры проводятся согласно назначенному графику и причин для тревоги нет. 

Капитан считал это ложью. По его мнению, медики справлялись со своей работой скверно. Солдат был нестабилен и плохо реагировал на медицинское вмешательство. Его приходилось фиксировать на столе или накачивать сильнодействующими препаратами. Медики говорили, что будет даже лучше, если разовьется зависимость и контролировать Солдата станет проще, тем самым наглядно демонстрируя, что человеческой глупости нет пределов. Капитан от всей души желал им оказаться на длительной миссии с наркозависимым солдатом. Потом вспоминал, что легко может им это устроить, и это немного примиряло его с действительностью. Впрочем, другого способа утихомирить Солдата они не находили. Хотя стоило Капитану зайти к нему и заговорить, он немедленно успокаивался. Этого хватало, чтобы Солдат вел себя пристойно еще несколько часов. Удивительно, что персонал не мог проделать все это самостоятельно. И если они не могли справиться с такими простым делом, значит, могут допускать ошибки и в других вещах. Именно поэтому он вынужден был держать процесс под личным контролем, внимательно изучать показания приборов и результаты осмотров. Он слабо разбирался в медицине, но рассчитывал, что сам факт станет для врачей хорошим стимулом работать со всей отдачей. Но как бы ни были виноваты медики, Солдат виноват был больше. Капитан никогда не болел, а раны только раззадоривали его. И если для того, чтобы поставить Солдата на ноги, требовалось столько усилий, то объяснения могло быть два: либо он симулировал, оттягивая момент, когда Капитан возьмется за него сам, либо был слишком слаб. Первый вариант мог бы и устроить Капитана — это означало бы, что Солдат не так туп, как кажется. Второй же говорил о том, что воин из него никудышный. Капитан склонялся именно ко второму варианту.

Солдат был никчемным, и, хуже того, заставлял Капитана чувствовать себя таким же. Первый выход на ринг в тренировочном зале окончился ничем. Солдат послушно принял оружие и встал в боевую стойку. Но когда Капитан занес руку для удара, тот опустил руки, уставился на носки своих ботинок и замер. Он не шелохнулся, хотя кулак Капитана остановился в нескольких миллиметрах от его лица. Пришлось выждать некоторое время, пока Солдат выйдет из этого состояния и они смогут продолжить. Капитан начинал бой снова и снова, но с тем же результатом. Солдат застывал на месте, бормотал извинения, а потом благодарности, но так и не смог нанести ни одного удара. С более простыми тренировками дела обстояли не лучше. Солдат путался в упражнениях, ронял оружие, пропускал учебные удары и трясся как осиновый лист, когда Капитан прикасался к нему, чтобы показать прием. Капитан думал, все дело в страхе. 

Он привык, что даже его люди — особенно его люди — боятся его до дрожи в ногах, хотя представлял это скорее преувеличением. Но Солдат с ним полностью терял боеспособность. Капитан чувствовал, как в его груди поднимается волна ярости. Следовало проучить Солдата, он заслуживал самого страшного наказания. Но он выглядел так жалко, подбирая выпавший из рук нож, воровато поглядывая на Капитана из-под копны спутанных волос, что было гадко пачкать об него руки. У кого хватило ума сделать солдата, даже без приставки «супер», из такого труса? Капитан убил бы их, но, к несчастью, все, кто имел отношение к проекту «Зимний Солдат», были давно мертвы.

Однако Капитан вынужден был признать, что Солдат в бою не так уж плох. Если, разумеется, тренировку проводил кто-то другой. Он метко стрелял, с ходу осваивал новые приемы и раскидывал в стороны противников, сколько бы бойцов против него ни выставлял инструктор. Это злило сильнее, чем наблюдать, как Зимний Солдат путается в собственных ремнях, надевая форму для тренировки. Капитан чувствовал себя уязвленным, и поэтому после нескольких тренировок Солдата с другими, которые сам провел у смотрового окна, захлебываясь от злости, раз и навсегда отстранил посторонних от занятий с ним. Пусть теперь Капитану и приходилось по несколько часов в день проводить в зале в бессильных попытках научить чему-то того, кто был не способен перенять эти навыки, зато никто не мог сказать, что Капитан оказался худшим учителем, чем те, кто тренировал бы Солдата после него.

Социализация Солдата тоже, по мнению Капитана, провалилась. Он располагал базовыми навыками общения, понимал приказы и исполнял их, в меру способностей. Он неплохо ориентировался на местности и мог выжить в глухом лесу, но впадал в ступор, если речь заходила о взаимодействии с людьми или импровизации. Солдат цепенел, если с ним заговаривал человек, чей статус был ему неизвестен, и Капитан не объяснял, что нужно: подчиняться или вырубить. Он безошибочно выбирал огневые точки в городе, если его об этом просили, но не догадывался воспользоваться метро, если требовалось добраться до отдаленного места. 

Чтобы Солдат прошел тесты хотя бы по нижней границе нормы, Капитану приходилось писать многостраничные пошаговые инструкции, проклиная Солдата и тот день, когда нашел первое упоминание о нем в старых архивах. Конечно, не стоило этого делать. Провали Солдат все тесты — его спишут, и Капитан забудет о нем навсегда. Но ему было жаль вложенных усилий, а еще немного любопытно узнать, как Солдат поведет себя в настоящем бою. Поэтому он писал, строчка за строчкой, очередной инструктаж. Когда-то он считал зависимость и подчинение лучшими качествами для бойца и назвал бы кого-то вроде Солдата идеальной моделью человека. Теперь же ему казалось, он обманул сам себя, попав в зависимость к тому, кого и человеком назвать можно с большой натяжкой.

Из-за Солдата Капитан становился параноиком. Он проводил с Солдатом не меньше половины своего дня, и эти часы проходили в постоянном напряжении. Чем бы они ни были заняты, Солдат не сводил с него глаз, затуманенных и пустых. Прожигающих насквозь. Он вскакивал с места и подавался вперед, как перед атакой, стоило Капитану войти в комнату, и следовал за ним неотступно, если не получал приказа пойти прочь. Капитан редко отдавал его. Присутствие Солдата не отпускало его, даже когда он был наедине с собой. Он чувствовал его через толщу стен и слышал его дыхание за своим плечом, когда был за сотни километров от него. Он просыпался ночью, чувствуя на себе взгляд мертвых серых глаз. Капитан включал трансляцию с камеры слежения, чтобы убедиться, что Солдата здесь нет, он спит в своей комнате, как всегда, лицом к стене, поджав колени и болезненно прижав руки к груди. Капитан провел не одну бессонную ночь, наблюдая за ним. Он думал, будет легче, если запретит Солдату смотреть в глаза, думал, отступит предчувствие беды. Проблема была в том, что казалось, будто Солдат смотрел ему в глаза, даже когда спал.

* * *

Сбой случился очень скоро, на боевом задании с участием Зимнего Солдата, но вместе с тем он дал надежду получить то, о чем так давно мечтал Капитан. Свободу от него. И, что особенно приятно, Солдат сам подписал себе приговор.

Операция не представляла из себя ничего необычного. Маленькая африканская страна, маленький дворец, маленький переворот, очень много ресурсов для ГИДРы. Не то, о чем вспоминаешь с гордостью, но вполне достаточно, чтобы разогнать застоявшуюся кровь. Штурм спланирован безупречно, Капитан сам разрабатывал его. Противники были образцово предсказуемы. И Капитан мог, не глядя в данные разведки, указать, где их ждет засада и как распределены основные силы. Все шло отлично, Капитан был в хорошей форме, и его тело радостно гудело, отзываясь на возможность бить в полную силу. 

Вот только Солдат был рядом, и этого хватало, чтобы выбить из колеи такого опытного бойца, как Капитан. Не то чтобы для него составляло сложность одновременно следить за противниками и приглядывать за своей командой. Но Солдат, не делая ничего сверх того, что ему было приказано, ухитрялся поглощать почти все его внимание. 

Всему виной Солдат, иначе Капитан заметил бы человека с автоматом в руках раньше, чем метнул щит в другую сторону. Он видел, как палец давил на спусковой крючок, и загодя чувствовал, как разрывается кожа. Как сводит судорогой челюсть от скрежета пуль о кости, как скверно будет умирать здесь ради горстки блестящих камней. К своему стыду, он вскинул руку в защитном жесте, когда услышал звук автоматной очереди. Но вместо боли он ощутил легкое касание. Солдат стоял перед ним, обернувшись вокруг него всем собой. Пули высекали искры из его железного плеча и по чистой случайности не задевали живую плоть, но Капитан не уловил ни малейшего движения в теле Солдата. Объятие длилось лишь мгновение, Солдат отпустил его тут же, как очередь стихла, развернулся, хлестнув волосами по лицу, сделал единственный выстрел и отступил назад прежде, чем Капитан успел бы вцепиться ему в горло. 

Если бы не жар в щеке от неприятного касания, и не зуд в кулаках, можно было подумать, что Солдат и не покидал своего места. Но он сделал это, ослушался приказа, выставился, хотя ему велено было держаться позади. Своим появлением Солдат украл его жизнь, а теперь вырвал из рук какую ни есть, а его собственную смерть. Может быть, это то, чего Солдат хотел на самом деле. Занять его место. Таился, присматривался, выслуживался, выжидая нужный момент. А теперь — бросил вызов, показал, что он есть и на что способен. Что, пусть и только в этот раз, но оказался лучше Капитана.

Капитан прикрыл глаза, позволяя ярости охватить его целиком. Он не привык сдерживать вспышки гнева и не видел причин начинать делать это. Рывок был молниеносным: одно мгновение, и Солдат оказался зажат между ним и стеной, как в многотонный пресс.

— Не смей, слышишь… Если еще хоть раз…

Капитан задыхался от злости, и слова застревали в горле, но он надеялся, что общий смысл, подкрепленный ударом о стену, будет ясен. Кажется, это работало. Солдат коротко вскрикнул, оказавшись в захвате, и обмяк, почувствовав на себе его силу. Он опустил глаза и выдохнул:

— Простите меня.

Капитан мог поклясться, что видел, как губы Солдата дрогнули в подобии улыбки.

* * *

Следующим же вечером Капитан сидел и слушал отчет главного медика о случившемся инциденте. В руках у Капитана был тонкий конверт с резолюцией от высшего руководства, поэтому отчетом это было лишь формально. Он понимал, что проходит инструктаж.

— Мы провели всесторонний анализ и не пришли к однозначному выводу. Речь может идти как об ошибках при адаптации, так и о системном дефекте данного экземпляра, — сказал медик.

Капитан мог бы часами говорить об изъянах Солдата и был глубоко убежден, что он бракованный изначально. Но из уст медика это звучало так, будто он уличил в несовершенстве самого Капитана. Удар был коротким и, по мнению Капитана, щадящим, но медик все равно отлетел к противоположной стене.

— Вы хорошо поработали. Продолжайте, — сказал Капитан, наблюдая, как поспешно человек собирал с пола бумаги и поправлял съехавшие набок очки.

— Зимнего Солдата никогда не использовали постоянно, — продолжил медик спокойно, будто не лежал только что на полу. — Он выполнял задание, а затем его погружали в криосон. После долгого бодрствования Солдат становился неуправляемым. Чем дольше, тем опаснее для кураторов. Судя по всему, наши коллеги так и не смогли решить эту проблему. Впрочем, — он замолк, чтобы вытереть рукавом разбитые губы, — мы настроены оптимистично. Рекомендуем обнуление и повторную адаптацию под контролем специалистов.

Слово «обнуление» было незнакомым и отдавало привкусом крови на языке, а в словах медика Капитан слышал скрытую издевку. Первый раз Солдат восстанавливался под его собственным руководством. Но план казался разумным, надежда избавиться от Солдата раз и навсегда — опьяняла, а способ будто был придуман специально для него. Медленно выжечь все, что делало Солдата собой, раздражающим, нескладным и жалким. Капитан уничтожит все лишнее, начнет заново, а если не выйдет — что же, в ГИДРе никогда не было проблем с уборкой отходов неудачных экспериментов.

И все же этого было мало. Что за радость с нескольких минут агонии и смерти после долгих месяцев, обернувшихся для Капитана нескончаемой пыткой? Капитан умел выжимать из ситуации все, что возможно, и даже чуть-чуть больше. И на этот раз собирался поступить так же. Солдат должен узнать все. Он проведет бессонную ночь, сотни раз садясь в кресло, принимая удары тока и растворяясь в небытии. Он будет вскакивать и ходить по камере, окрыленный надеждой, и рыдать, сознавая ее бесплотность. А потом его не станет. Капитан будет рядом. Он не спрячется за мониторами, он выпьет его страх, впитает его боль. И наконец будет свободен от него.

Давно был объявлен отбой, но Солдат не спал. Он стоял напротив двери камеры, будто знал, что Капитан придет к нему. Может быть, как зверь, он чуял опасность, был растревожен возбуждением своего хозяина. Может быть, как и сам Капитан, он умел различать звук знакомых шагов за сотни метров и десятки поворотов в лабиринте базы.

— Меня накажут? — Солдат, против правил, заговорил первым, но теперь это было не важно.

— Да. Ты нарушил приказ.

— Я не жалею, — ответил он, и Капитану почудилось, что его губы снова тронула тень улыбки.

— Не имеет значения, — отрезал Капитан. Он достал планшет и запустил одну из сохранившихся записей обнулений. — Текущая стадия эксперимента «Зимний Солдат» признана неудачной и будет завершена завтра. Тебе сотрут воспоминания и остаточные проявления личности. Затем… Впрочем, тебе это знать не обязательно.

Капитан замолчал, как и Солдат, погрузившись в просмотр записи. Солдат на ней сидел в кресле, похожем на то, что использовалось для медицинских осмотров. Он дрожал, а на его лице застыла гримаса боли и ужаса. Это тоже было знакомо. Солдат становился беспокойным, стоило к нему приблизиться людям в белых халатах, и Капитан провел не один час в лаборатории, удерживая его на месте. Эта часть обслуживания Солдата ему даже нравилась. Ему не требовалось применять силу, он просто вставал позади кресла и обхватывал плечи Солдата, и тот затихал. Но Капитан чувствовал, как бешено бьется его сердце, как мышцы сводит судорогой, как сипло он выдыхает, борясь с паническим страхом. Капитан думал, что с электродами вокруг его головы было бы лучше. Он хотел быть там, в первом ряду, в том старом кресле, держать Солдата в руках, обвив ногами его бедра. Прижаться губами к его шее, глотая вибрацию его стонов, чувствовать, как растекается электрический ток по его венам, как он будет биться в его руках, силясь вырваться, и как ослабеет сопротивление измученного и искалеченного тела.

От предвкушения чужой боли тянуло в животе, и по позвоночнику пробежала сладкая дрожь. Капитану нужно было получить хоть немного прямо сейчас. Он взглянул на Солдата, но тот был спокоен.

— Не имеет значения… — повторил Солдат его слова. Он нахмурился и поджал губы, как делал, когда силился что-то понять. — Значит, теперь можно…

Он качнулся вперед, и Капитан ждал удара. Сам бы он, без сомнений, убил любого, кто попытается проделать с ним подобное. Но Солдат просто схватил его руку и прижал к своим губам. Он осторожно поцеловал его пальцы и потерся щекой о ладонь, его кожа казалось ледяной, как в тот первый день в лаборатории. Капитан не двигался, задыхаясь от ярости. Он вырвал руку и замахнулся для удара, но пальцы легли на щеку мягко. Капитан погладил костяшками его скулу и заправил за ухо спутанные пряди волос. Должно быть, Солдат был слишком глуп, чтобы осознать, что с ним сделают. Его хилый разум не в состоянии осмыслить, что значит — перестать существовать. Может быть, он настолько глуп, что не может понять, что на записи изображен он сам. Что же, Капитан ему объяснит, у них для этого достаточно времени.

Он запустил следующую запись. На ней Солдата сажали в кресло, но он не ждал покорно своей участи. Он сломал руку ближайшему медику и уже рванул к следующему, но один из людей на записи вытащил шприц и ловко воткнул в шею Солдата. На следующей он справился с обоими, но получил удар электрошокера такой силы, что сразу потерял сознание. Его били, в него стреляли, накачивали лекарствами, но, так или иначе, он оказывался прикован к креслу.

— Видишь, сопротивляться бесполезно, — сказал Капитан. — Тебе не справиться с нами в одиночку.

Солдат все так же внимательно смотрел записи, будто это был обычный инструктаж, и кивал на каждое слово. Он просмотрел раз, а затем еще. Потом он поднял голову, его взгляд был ясным и чистым, и ответил: 

— Спасибо. Я понял.

Больше он не проронил ни слова. Он до утра просидел на постели, прислонившись к стене. Его глаза были закрыты, но Капитан чувствовал, что он не спит. Сам он задремал только к утру, и ему снилось пылающее кресло посреди ледяной пустыни, в котором горел он сам. Он очнулся от легкого, едва заметного прикосновения.

— Нам пора? — спросил Солдат и быстрым шагом, обгоняя Капитана, направился к лаборатории.

* * *

В реальности подготовка к процедуре оказалась не менее впечатляющей. По комнате сновали туда-сюда люди в белых халатах. Инженеры проверяли настройки аппарата, медики снимали последние показания с Солдата, у стен переминались с ноги на ногу автоматчики. И Капитан оттаял. Его накрыло предпраздничное волнение, утраченное после вчерашнего разговора с Солдатом. Он с наслаждением наблюдал, как его сначала увешивают приборами, прощупывают, простукивают его тело, двигают и поворачивают, как куклу. Его усадили в кресло, точно как на записи, и вокруг его запястий сомкнулись фиксаторы, как и вокруг лодыжек. Капитан уже слышал гудение электричества, когда почувствовал, что его губы расплываются в первой в его жизни улыбке.

А потом раздался скрежет. Солдат скорчился как от боли, его мышцы вздулись от колоссального напряжения. Фиксаторы скрипели, но поддавались. Капитан видел, как берут оружие на изготовку солдаты охраны, как медик тянется к пульту, а его дублер готовится ввести наркотик. Капитан не сразу понял, что не смотрит очередную старую видеозапись, что все происходит на самом деле. Он пришел в себя, когда услышал дикий крик. Только кричал не Солдат, а один из медиков, сраженный ударом щита. Боковым зрением он заметил, что освободившийся Солдат добивает следующего, и нанес новый удар. Капитан подумал, что все еще мог бы приказать им отступить, но раздалась автоматная очередь, и все мысли растворились в азарте боя.

Когда все было кончено, Капитан обнаружил Солдата сидящим в кресле. Только что он ломал руки и сворачивал шеи, но, формально, он не получал разрешения подняться и теперь старательно устраивался в полуразвалившемся кресле и сжимал поручни так, будто был до сих пор к ним прикован. Капитан подошел к нему и присел на край. Лаборатория, как он знал, была напичкана камерами слежения и жучками, и он не хотел, чтобы их разговоры слышал кто-то посторонний, поэтому он положил руку на затылок Солдата и мягко понудил подняться к себе.

— Все хорошо? Испугался? — спросил Капитан. Он помнил, что его Солдат трусоват.

Солдат улыбнулся широко и счастливо.

— Нет, вы же предупредили меня! — выпалил он и замолчал. Смутившись, он спрятал лицо на плече Капитана, и тому пришлось успокаивающе погладить его по волосам. — Они были сильнее, пока я был один. Но теперь вы рядом.

Идиот! Что за идиот! Это не должно было быть спасением. Капитан сам жаждал его боли. Он один мечтал об его казни. Капитану хотелось разбить ему рот, вырвать язык, выдрать связки, только бы не слышать бессвязный бред, что он несет.

— Глупый, глупый мой, — проговорил Капитан.

Собственный голос звучал незнакомо, глубоко и низко. Капитан наклонился и коснулся губ Солдата своими. Он легко толкнулся языком, губы доверчиво разомкнулись и впустили его внутрь. Солдат застонал, мягко и тихо, и Капитан понял, что напряжение последних месяцев исчезло без следа. Он целовал своего Солдата и чувствовал, как что-то в его сознании смещается, нет, встает на место. Его не учили таким вещам — так как он мог распознать, откуда ему было знать, что значит заботиться о ком-то? Что держать при себе можно не только из страха? Что есть вещи, которые никто не должен переживать в одиночку?

Они вскочили одновременно, когда за дверью послышался грохот тяжелых армейских ботинок. Капитан поднял свой щит, Солдат выхватил пистолет из кобуры на его поясе и встал в боевую стойку. Они двигались слаженно, как никогда на тренировках. Капитан был уверен, что не найдется той силы, что сможет им противостоять, когда они вместе.

Они успели соприкоснуться губами еще раз, прежде чем открылась дверь. Капитан думал, если Солдат смог принять всю его ненависть, то сможет принять и всю его любовь. Но сначала нужно причинить еще немного боли. Тем, кто может помешать.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: К тексту есть иллюстрация [Новая игрушка Капитана](http://funkyimg.com/i/2Di53.jpg)


End file.
